


Somethings Are Meant To Be

by superwhofilesjackson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Editor Dean, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hate to Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, NaNoWriMo 2016, Publisher Bela, Romantic Comedy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Writer Castiel, inspired by The Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwhofilesjackson/pseuds/superwhofilesjackson
Summary: Dean is married. Except that he isn't.  Ok well he is, but only technically. It's not like either of the party wants to be near each other. So Dean knows that his "wife" won't mind if he slept with someone else, because she's doing the same thing. Nothing could go wrong. Right? Except now one of his [failed] night outs has come back to bite him in the ass and much to both their dismays they are forced to play nice and work together.It all started when Dean forgot to take his wedding ring off...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this fic for National Novel Writing Month 2016.  
> I will be updating every Sunday. Hope you like it :)

__

Dean was immediately hit with loud music and strong smell of alcohol as he entered the bar. The place was crawling with intoxicated people, shouting and dancing drunkenly. Dean's predatory gaze maneuvered through the crowd, dismissing a few bikini clad bodies and some shorts covered one, until his eyes rested on bright blue eyes which were resting on him almost hungrily. They dodn't turn away when the guy saw he was caught; instead, the blue eyes lowered, taking in Dean's body. Dean smirked, eyeing the guy himself. He wasn't bad. Not bad at all.

Blue Eyes wore brown shorts and a simple t shirt, dark hair looking like they hadn't been brushed in days, and damn those legs looked they could do some serious...handling. Looked like Dean had found his prey.

When Dean looked back up, he found the guy’s back towards him, but Dean knew he was interested, so he made his way towards the bar where he sat sipping some colorful drink Dean had no interest in. He sat down on the empty seat besides Blue Eyes with a plop, a shit eating grin on his face. He put an arm on the table, leaning in, facing the guy besides him, but was disappointed to find that his full attention was giving to the drink in front of him. Wanting to change that, Dean cleared his throat.

“Hey,” Dean said loudly to be heard over the music. The guy turned towards him with a slight frown which for some reason seemed to amuse Dean. And wow those blue eyes were even brighter up close.

He grinned charmingly and held out a hand. “I'm Dean.”

The guy's frown deepened and Dean's grin faltered. Had he misinterpreted the situation? Then carefully, the guy took his outstretched hand and shook it once before withdrawing.

“Castiel.” And holy fuck his voice was rough. So rough that it was almost a growl, and fuck now Dean was imagining the guy- Castiel- growling dirtily in his ear and _now is not the time to pop a boner Dean._

He, ever so subtly, licked his lips with the tip of his tongue after making sure Castiel was still looking at him. His eyes followed the movement and Dean's confidence was back again. Maybe he was just shy. Dean could work with that. Especially if it meant that body. _Damn_.

“It's nice to meet you Castiel.” Dean kept his face relaxed, a flirtatious smile in his face, and his stance casual. Castiel nodded and almost regretfully turned his head back towards his drink. Which Dean noticed was almost empty.

"Can I buy you drink?” And Dean almost cringed at the cheesy line, but what the hell, it got Castiel’s attention back towards him didn't it? Maybe it was a mistake that he went with that, though, because Castiel was frowning at him so deeply he was almost scowling.

“No, thank you.” He said cooly.

On hindsight, Dean should probably have backed off and put this one away as a fail, but he was never the one to back away from a challenge. And dammit if there weren't signs of interest from the guy.

So he motioned for the bartender asking for a beer for himself (because no matter how hot the atmosphere was, he was _not_ drinking one of those girly drinks with a tiny umbrella) and to refill Castiel’s glass. He probably would have thought better if he hadn't already consumed so much alcohol in the past few hours.

Castiel outright scowled at this - Dean definitely did not find it sexy- and said,”I said no, Dean.” The way his name rolled off of his tongue so casually sent a shiver down Dean's spine.

He shrugged. “Relax dude. It's just a drink. No need to get all hot and bothered.” He eyed Castiel’s body again and sent a wink towards him. Castiel’s eyes turned hard, but Dean could a slight flush on his face. He totally had him.

Castiel suddenly frowned in confusion and squinted. “Aren't you married?” ...until he didn't. _What_? At Dean's change in expression, Castiel looked at him with disapproval and anger.

He crossed his arms and turned fully towards Dean, deep scowl intact on his face. Dean gulped. “What the hell are you talking about man?”

Castiel raised his eyebrows in disbelief that he was actually denying the accusations, and lowered his eyes towards the bar counter where Dean rested his hands. Dean's eyes followed his gaze towards his ring finger which held… fuck. Which held a plain silver band. Dean almost slapped himself because of his stupidity.

"Shit,” He hissed, and quickly removed the band, shoving it into his pockets, not that it would do him any good now.

“So what, you forgot to remove your wedding band this time?” Castiel scorned.

“Look Castiel, this is just a misunderstanding. I'm not…” Dean trailed off. I'm not what? Not married. But he was, much to his dismay.

“That's what I thought.” Castiel scoffed and started to stand, but then changed his mind and sat back down, glaring at Dean.

“People like you disgust me. You know, when I first saw you, you were so attractive and I really wanted you, but I guess people like you are just ugly on the inside.” Castiel pointed a frustrated finger at Dean. “You are just a smug bastard who thinks he can have everything he wants, and can do whatever he wants, and only feels guilty when he realized he forgot to remove his fucking ring!”

He finally stood up, still glaring angrily. “Some free advice? If you are not happy with your wife or husband, get a divorce. Don't go around hooking up with people and then still go back to your warm home, thinking that the doors will always be open for you. Because they won't. Your spouse will find out about your… activities, and they will leave you for good. Better stop this now.”

With that, Castiel turned his back to Dean and walked away. Dean guilt and shock turned into anger. Who does this asshole think he is!? He has no right to make any judgement towards Dean. Just cause he had a pretty face and beautiful eyes and a really hot body doesn't mean that he can say whatever the fuck he wanted.

A small voice tells Dean that Castiel was probably right in passing any judgement. After all Dean had approached him and shamelessly flirted even when he showed - and said- that he was not interested. And well what else would he think!?

But Dean ignored that small voice, easily letting anger replace guilt and embarrassment, and called after Castiel. “Fuck you, asshole!” Everyone around him turned to look at him. “What!?” He barked and they looked away. The only thing that told Dean and Castiel had even heard him was him flipping Dean off behind his back before disappearing into the crowd.

Dean sighed, rejected. Maybe today was not his day. How the hell did a person forget to remove his wedding ring when trying to hook up with someone anyways!? But to be fair, he was pretty new to all this. He could try to find someone else, but if he was honest, he didn't feel like it anymore. That asshole Castiel- what the hell kind of a name was Castiel anyways!?- had completely ruined his mood. He scowled at nothing in particular.

He noticed a beer and a icy blue drink on the counter. His and Castiel’s drink. Great now he had to pay for that jerk’s drink as well. He finished his beer in 3 long gulps. Then he eyed the blue drink and shrugged. Why waste his money. He carefully took a sip. Huh. What do you say, it's not that bad. And it cooled Dean's throat. He quickly finished that too, and after paying for the drinks, left the place. Maybe it just wasn't in his fate to get some relief after the past few stressful days. He'd just have to return to his hotel room to his… _wife_. Dean sighed. Awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean isn't cheating. I promise. You'll see.


	2. Chapter 1

_ One month later… _

Castiel rushes through the morning crowd, his trench coat flapping behind his back. Dammit he  _ cannot  _ afford to be late to his appointment. Not today. This is too damn important. Castiel turns his wrist to look at the time and sees that it is already 8:27 am. Fuck. His appointment was scheduled to be held at 8:30 am. Thankfully the building is at sight, and if he doesn't have to wait for the elevator, he might actually make there on time. But luck is not with Castiel this morning. After repeatedly pushing the button for 3 whole minutes- and receiving weird looks thrown towards him- the lift finally arrives. It is 8:32 am. Dammit. He knew for a fact Bela Talbot did not like to be kept waiting.  But was it really his fault that his car broke down at the last second so he had to use public transport and then run the last few blocks? Probably. That stupid car had been spurting weird noises the whole week. He should not have procrastinated taking it to a mechanic. 

 

It is 8:34 am by the time Castiel finally knocks on Bela's office door. He had ignored the looks sent towards him by the people on that floor sitting in their cubicles. He probably looked like he had been through a storm. He sure felt like it. He runs a hand over his hair trying to tame it, but to no avail. He tries straightens his tie, but it had already been hopeless even before left home.

 

“Come in.” A female voice with English accent calls and Castiel pushes the oak door open. A young, elegant woman is sitting behind a long, stylish desk. She has her elbows on the desk, fingers tapping impatiently. A man is standing besides the woman, frowning at Castiel. He looked familiar. Where had Castiel seen him before? The guy had light brown hair, well-muscled body (which Castiel appreciates a  _ lot _ ) and green eyes- oh. It's that guy from that bar in Hawaii. Castiel’s eyes widened and at the same time he sees the guy’s (what was his name? Dan? Dean? Dean!) eyes widen with recognition as well. Castiel recollects what Dean had done that night and almost scowls. Then he remembers that he is there on business and couldn't afford to make any mistakes. 

 

He brings his attention towards Bela and stretches his hand for a handshake. “Mrs Talbot. I apologize for keeping you waiting.” Bela doesn't stand up but takes his hand and shakes it. She gives him a tight smile.

 

“It's no problem Mr. Novak. Before we start our meeting, I'd like to introduce you to my assistant and husband, Dean Winchester.”  Castiel blinks. Did he hear that correctly? Dean was Bela’s husband? Well it shouldn't really be a surprise since he already knew Dean was married, but to his  _ boss? _

 

He realizes that Dean was holding out his hand for a shake. He hurriedly takes it before he could embarrass himself.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Dean says with a smile which is just a little tight around the corner. Castiel wants to scoff at his face and right then and there tell his wife what a cheat he was, but Castiel really needed for this to work and Dean is really not worth it to lose it. So he gives him a nod and turns his attention back towards Bela.

 

“Please, take a seat.” Castiel sits down, Dean sitting adjacent to him. He really wants to ignore him. He really really does. But the righteous anger towards Dean wins.

 

“So how long have you two been married?” He asks as politely as he could, hoping would just take it as small talk.

 

Bela seems a bit irritated but she goes along with it. Dean is frowning at Castiel although he pretends not to see him. “Just over a month now. But we have been together for almost two years.” She smiles dreamily at Dean, and oh if only she knew what her husband was up to only a… wait what? A month? But… Maybe that was his bachelor's party (even though Dean seemed to be alone when he had entered the bar) or maybe he had wanted to relieve some of the tension. Not that it made it any more right.

 

“Oh wow. So the love must still be all hot and burning.” Castiel smiles pointedly towards Dean, whose frown deepens and Castiel can see that he is trying hard not to scowl. He quickly turns the frown into a smile and reaches for Bela's hand and holds it affectionately. Wow what a douche.

 

“Oh yeah. You know what they say about new love.” Dean's tone seemed a bit sarcastic but maybe that was just for Castiel’s benefit. Castiel almost rolls his his eyes. 

 

“And we just had the best time in Hawaii you know? I wish we could go back babe.” Bela looks so much in love with Dean it almost hurts that he doesn't feel the same way about her. Castiel almost says  _ fuck it _ and tells her about her asshole husband, but refrains. And wait Hawaii…? Shit

 

“Oh is that where you went for your honeymoon?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Castiel already figured that much but it's still leaves him stunned. Dean actually cheated (well almost cheated (but there is no way to know for sure) on his  _ honeymoon _ . He stares at Dean in shock, and that _son of a bitch_! He actually has the nerve to look smug and amused about it. Castiel really wants to punch that pretty face of his.

 

Bela clears her throat and her whole posture turns professional. “Now let's get down to business shall we?” Castiel straightens and nods.

 

“So, Mr. Novak. Tell us about your book.” And so it goes. Castiel is an aspiring author who worked as a barista on the side. He had got several degrees in Literature and English, two in theology, and one in psychology. Just 6 months ago he had graduated for once and for all with flying colors. Maybe becoming a barista was not the best way to use his degrees, but he had wanted to become a writer since he very young. His father had been a writer- a very successful one at that- and since a very small age, he had wanted to follow in his footsteps. He remembers being mesmerized with words. The way he felt after reading just a few perfectly placed words was almost hypnotic. He would be able to forget everything. He wanted to make other people feel like that. He didn't want to take a full time job and never find any time to write anything. For the past few months he had gone through one idea after another, but nothing stayed. If he was completely honest with himself, he had kind of slacked off after graduation. He didn't have any fixed tasks to do or any particular goal- except that he had to write a story- to achieve at the end of the day. Most of his free time, he just sat in front of the tv watching Netflix, or reading a book. He discarded anything he  _ did  _ write. It wasn't until he took a small vacation a month ago to visit his brother in Hawaii, that his mind cleared a bit and he finally formed a complete- if not a bit thin- plot for a story. He had written a couple of chapters but he wasn't very satisfied with them. Finally, taking his brother's advice, he hired an agent who advised that he take his story to a publisher who could get an editor to help him with the plot. So here he is.

 

At first, he hadn't wanted to approach  _ Metatron publishers  _ since it was such a huge worldwide publishing company. No way were they going to even consider Castiel. But he had given a shot and Bela, the head of the branch in Seattle, had called him for a meeting. Apparently they were looking for new talents. 

 

So Castiel talks about what plans he has for his story, shows her what he has done far, as well as his notes for the future chapters. Bela seems unimpressed- although Dean seems pretty interested- but Castiel carries on with his explanation, clinging onto any hope he could find. 

 

Finally, he sits back, a bit disappointed at the lack of any reaction. “So what do you think?” He tries.

 

“Your idea seems very interesting, Castiel, although I have to say that it has a lot of holes in. The first two chapters are good but, there is no emotion in them. You are writing this book for young adults, correct?” Bela doesn't wait for an answer and continues,”Teenagers and YAs are all about heart and emotion. They want to _feel_ the story, not only read it. And I get it that this is your first novel so you want to show off a bit, but… don't.”

 

Castiel starts to say something, to defend himself (Winchester there looks very smug, that asshole) but Bela puts up a hand to stop him. “That being said, I think you have much potential. It will need some work, but your novel can get very successful. I think we can work together.”

 

Castiel sits there dumbfounded. A minute ago, she looked like she couldn't care less about him and his novel, and now she was agreeing to publish it?

 

“Really?” Castiel says stupidly. Bela nods with a small smile, although it looks a bit forced and irritated. But whatever. Castiel would take it. He was going to be published!

 

“I would suggest you don't get too excited, though. If your work is not consistent and top notch, I could withdraw our deal. You will of course have to sign a contract, agree to a few terms and conditions, and have regular meetings with the editor I assign to you for any help you require, and also to update him about your progress. If you go against the contract in any way, our deal would be withdrawn. Is that clear?” It all seems a little extreme, but understandable and Castiel expected this, so he nods. 

 

“Wonderful. Dean could you go get me the contract for Mr. Novak to sign? I don't think we should delay this any longer.”

 

Dean nods and says,”Yes ma'am.” Castiel finds it amusing Dean has to follow every order his wife gives him at work, and it was probably the same at their home too. Funny because Dean didn't really look like that kind of guy to take orders from anyone. But looks can be deceiving…

 

Thankfully, Castiel and Bela don't have to sit for too long before Dean returns and hands Castiel a sheaf of papers. He carefully goes through everything - twice- and once he finds everything to be satisfying, he signs it. 

 

“So… what about my developmental editor?” Castiel asks after everything is done and sorted out.

 

“Ah yes. About that. I want Dean to be your editor.” 

 

“What!?” Dean shouts at the same time Castiel exclaims,”Why!?”

 

Bela looks at them to and fro as is she is missing something - which she is. “Last I checked, I am the publicist. You need an editor, Castiel, Dean- and you have been bugging me for days to give you a chance to edit. So what is so wrong with this?” Bela asks sternly, leveling both of them with narrowed gaze.

 

So that must explain why she had given Castiel a chance. She wanted to give her husband a first time editing job, one which would not damage much of her business if he messed up. She was just using Castiel! But there wasn't anything Castiel could do about it. He needs his opportunity, no matter how he gets it.  _ Metatron publishing i _ s a huge company and it could open many doors for Castiel if he gets published with them. So he was going take what he got. Beggars can't be choosers after all.

 

Castiel sighs. “It will be a pleasure working with you, Dean.” He cringes at how reluctant he sounds, but then Dean doesn't look any better.

 

“Likewise, Castiel.”

 

They exchange their numbers and discuss the story further. Bela leaves soon after, saying that she has other work to do. Castiel stands up and starts to collect his incomplete manuscript as well as his copy of the contract, and sees Dean stand up in his periphery as well. Here it comes.

 

“Look Cas…” Dean sounds defeated.

 

“My name's Castiel not Cas.” Castiel all but snaps at him. Just because he has to work with the guy doesn't mean he has to like him. Dean grinds his teeth, now annoyed.

 

“Fine, Castiel. I just wanted to apologize for what happened in Hawaii. I should not have thrown myself at you and I'm sorry.”

 

This angers Cas, not because he doesn't sound sincere. He does. But if he had meant it and was really guilty about what happened, shouldn't he have confessed to his wife? And what kind of a person did that on their honeymoon!?

 

“Hawaii? Oh you mean the same place where you tried to get in my pants while you were still on your  _ honeymoon _ ? The same Hawaii?” Castiel snaps, not caring how rude he sounds. Dean deserves it.

 

Dean scowls. “Look man, this is none of your damn business, so keep your nose out of it. Just stay away from me and my wife.”

 

“Kinda hard to do when I'm basically working for you isn't it?” Castiel huffs and glares at Dean.

 

“Whatever dude. Just keep what happened in Hawaii between us. No need for anyone to know about it.” Dean glares right back at Castiel.

 

“You are kidding me right!? Don't you think your wife deserves to know the truth!?” Castiel cannot believe this guy! Well he wasn't going to tell anyone anyways because it'd mean one lost publisher, but he wasn't going to let Dean know about that.

 

Dean steps closer into Castiel’s personal space, glaring down at him, while Castiel’s heart does  _ not  _ beat faster or his breathing pace does  _ not  _ increase. “I'd like to once again remind you to find your own fucking business! You should also remember that the publisher is my  _ wife _ and all she needs is a few ill words from me to take this deal away from you. You have  _ nothing,  _ and no matter how great of a book you write is going to change that.” Dean is breathing hard too, probably from anger.

 

All Castiel sees is red. How dare he!? This arrogant, self-centered, jerk! “Are you threatening me Mr. Winchester?” Castiel asks coldly. He does not take threats well, especially not from dicks like Dean. He turns his glare to the maximum level, cold and angry, which has been known to put down the biggest of thugs. Dean seemed to be taken aback, but quickly replaces his surprise with a blank expression.

 

“Just a warning Mr. Novak. Better take it seriously.” He says in monotone. After a few more seconds of standing close enough for their chests to almost touch, and glaring at each with ferocity, Dean finally steps back and leaves. Castiel sags the minute he is gone, adrenaline leaving his body to leave him just tired. Why can't he just catch a fucking break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok well I don't really know much about this editing and publishing stuff (surprise surprise), and so- since its _fiction_ \- I mostly made it up. I hope it's alright


	3. Chapter 2

“I can't work with that asshole!” Dean exclaims the minute Bela enters her office. Bela gives him a hard look.

 

“I don't see what your problem with him is. He seems like a decent enough guy.” She says coldly, sitting in her chair and powering on her computer.

 

“We kind of have a history.” Dean mutters, glaring at his feet.

 

Bela rolls her eyes at him. “Don't tell me you had sex with him.”

 

“Well no. But well I did hit on him once.” Dean rubs his neck sheepishly, but still determined.

 

“So what? He turned you down? Doesn't like men? Homophobic?”

 

“No. None of that. Well actually he did turn me down. But not the way you are thinking.” 

 

“Oh so this is just about pettiness. You don't want to work with a guy who turned down the great Dean Winchester.” She rolls her eyes again.

 

“It's not like that! The only reason he turned me down was because he found out I was married!” Dean grimaces as he remembers that night.

 

Bela finally looks at him. She raises a perfect eyebrow at him. “You have got to be kidding me. How the bloody hell did he find out you were married?” 

 

Dean cringes in embarrassment. “I might or might not have forgotten to remove my ring.” He mutters under his breath.

 

Bela looks at him in baffled amusement. “You forgot to remove your ring? While you were out looking for a hook up?”

 

“Hey! It's wasn't like I was exactly sober at that time! And I was still new at this married crap. I didn't even realize I was wearing a fucking ring!” Dean says defensively. 

 

Bela smirks. “Sure whatever you say hubby.” Dean scowls at the term of endearment. “But I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about you working with Castiel.”

 

“Why the hell not!? You are the publisher.”

 

“Exactly. So unless you want to get fired, you have to do what you are asked to do.” Bela says, turning her attention back to her computer. This is usually where Dean backs off, but not this time.

 

“Bela…”

 

Bela cuts him off. “Look Dean, Castiel signed a contract which means that I cannot draw back on him unless he does something against it. Which he hasn't so far. And all the other editors already have their own job to do. I can't afford to put one of them on some hopeless case who might not even know the first thing about writing.”

 

Dean glares at her. “Oh that's right. So let's just put poor old Dean at that job which no one else can be bothered to do and see him make a fool of himself.”

 

Bela shrugs. “You asked me to give you your chance. Here's your chance.”

 

“I didn't  _ ask  _ you. We had a  _ deal _ . I marry you, and you make me one of your  _ permanent  _ editors! I filled my end of the deal, but you are just too damn busy to do anything about yours!” Dean is furious. That  _ bitch! _

 

Bela gives him a pointed look. “I can't just give you a permanent place as an editor Dean. People would think I did it just because you were married to me- not that they would be wrong- and then I would lose my job for being bias. And I didn't come all this way just to lose it all because of  _ one person! _ So we'll take our agreement one step at a time. This is the first step. If you prove yourself worthy, we will get to the next step. Now, you and I both have a job to do and I'd very much like to get back to mine.” Bela starts to turn away, but then stops and says,”Oh and Dean? Make sure Castiel doesn't find out about our deal. After all we both have a lot to lose if he does.” And with that she completely turns to her computer, typing away furiously. Dean just stands there dumbfounded. Why did he take this stupid deal in the first place!?

 

It was about six months ago that Bela asked Dean to marry her. Dean was surprised, to say the least, because as far as he knew, other than a one night stand ages ago, they didn't even like each other. Then she had explained, slowly as if explaining to a child, that she was going to be deported back to England and the only way she could avoid that was if she married someone. Dean was the best option because they had been flirting shamelessly for the entirety of the 2 years that he had worked for her and apparently all her employees thought there was “sexual tension” between them. She also knew about his ambitions and had hit all the right buttons to make him agree to it. Dean had nothing to lose, and if getting what he had been working so hard for for the past couple of years meant being married for a year before they got divorced, it was a small price to pay. And hell, he got to live in Bela's big, comfortable house. It was definitely better than his tiny apartment. So they had gotten married. And now Dean was seriously regretting his decision.

 

Dean hadn't got laid since they got married because after the disaster with Castiel, he had barely left his hotel suite, and then he had to work so hard after that to “compensate for the days lost”, that he had found no time at all. It had sucked, but what could he do? He couldn't exactly tell everyone about it, because apparently it was illegal to marry someone for… these sorts of reason, and Dean could go to jail. And well Bela was still his boss, and being married to her meant that he couldn't escape from her away from work either. He was angry at her for handing him a job which she didn't even believe could get very far. And he was angry at her for making him work with the  _ one  _ person he had never wanted to see again. And he was angry at  _ Castiel  _ for just barging in in his life again and demanding that everyone do everything his way. Although it was probably not his fault, and he hadn't really  _ demanded  _ anything, but try explaining that to the part of Dean's brain which was so angry and stubborn it couldn't see reason.

 

But the truth was, he actually did like what Castiel had so far. Its not perfect, but it was good, and if done the right way, it could go far. He didn't share Bela's opinion about his story and he  _ knew  _ she was wrong, but that could be because she barely even heard half of the things the guy was going on about. Maybe Dean could help him. Maybe he could prompt Castiel to write the story in the right way and prove Bela how wrong she was about Dean not being worth better jobs. If only Castiel would be able to put what happened aside and try and take Dean's suggestions. 

 

Dean sighs. They'd have to see about that. 

 

***

 

As Dean starts to make his way home after a long and exhausting day at work, his phone buzzes. Dean sighs takes it out from his back pocket. Was a quiet and peaceful night too much to ask for!?

 

_ Castiel Novak  _

 

Dean frowns. What does that douche bag what now? He grudgingly answers it and waits for the person at the other end to speak. 

 

“Um. Is this Dean?” Castiel’s deep and rough voice sounds. Dean rolls his eyes and grunts an affirmative. Who else would it be. 

 

“This is Castiel.” It was said more like a question than a statement. Dean rolls his eyes again.

 

“Yeah who else would it be? Even heard of caller ID, Cas?” Dean uses the shortened version of Castiel’s name just to spite him because he knew he didn't like it. Cas just huffs but doesn't mention the use of the name.

 

“Look I just wanted to ask about the weekly meetings that we are supposed to have. I think it would be better if we decide a fixed day, place and time.” This time he sounds a little annoyed, but Dean ignores it.

 

“Can we do this later Cas? I am kinda tired right now and wouldn't mind getting some sleep.” Dean rubs between his eyebrows, trying to soothe a migraine that he is starting to get. He finally gets to his Impala and leans against it.

 

“I think it'd be better if we just get this done with. It shouldn't take too long. Plus, now you would have one less problem on your hand.” Dean sighs and murmurs  _ Not likely  _ under his breath.

 

“What was that?” 

 

Dean huffs. “Nothing. Alright let's get this done with. How about every Saturday at 8:30 am? We can talk as long as it takes, and any other problems you have during the weekdays you can just email or call me.”

 

“Sorry I work on Saturday mornings. I am free on Sundays. What about then? Same time.”

 

Dean breathes out a deep breath of air, irritated that he wouldn't just hang up already. “Fine fine. Sunday it is. You know The Bunker? It is a café on 4th Avenue.”

 

“Yeah I know where it. Ok I'll be there. Goodbye Dean.”

 

“Yeah bye Cas.” But he had already hung up. Dean sighs again. The kind of crap he has to do for  _ one  _ ambition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you probably know by now, this was inspired by the movie: The Proposal. Obviously, the girl and the boy are not going to fall in love like they do in the movie. Tell me what you think about it so far :)


	4. Chapter 3

 

The following week, Castiel struggled with writing. He didn't know why he thought anything would be different once he had a goal fixed in his mind. Nothing changed in his routine. He went running every morning like usual, he went to work on the days he had it, he ate his usual dinner of canned or ready made food, and he wrote nothing. As usual.

 

Well that's not exactly true. He did write something. Whole of 264 words. Which consisted of complete and utter bullshit. He went over what he had already written at least a hundred time, each time feeling his confidence slip away little by little. He thought about rewriting it all but he knew he would not be able to write anything better. And that really sucked. Because what he had written was really bad. Or so he thought.

 

Maybe Inias, his agent, was right. Maybe he just needed an outside opinion of what he had written. Some advice won't hurt Castiel.But while he was going to get that advice the following day, it was supposed to be from a certain guy named Dean. He hopped Dean would be able to help him, but what he got from his meeting with Bela was that the only reason Dean was given the opportunity to edit was that he was her husband. This was going to be his first time and he had no previous experience. He could turn Castiel’s story worse than it already was. Or he could make it better, but Castiel didn't have high hopes of that.

* * *

 

Sunday morning finds Castiel lurking awkwardly outside his newly parked car. He is a bit early to their meeting. He had waken up at the crack of the dawn, nervousness making it hard going back to sleep. He had gone for his run a lot earlier, and then had taken a long shower. Still he had had almost an hour to kill before he was supposed to meet Dean. So he had thought screw it and jumped into his car. The café was far from his place anyways. 

 

The mere idea of seeing Dean again makes him nauseous. Castiel hates his guts! But he'd have to move past it, or at least pretend that he could tolerate the guy, if he wants to do anything with his life. He still isn't sure if Dean can help him or not, but he is willing to give him a chance.

 

Finally last night he had written something. He had been very upset and disappointed and embarrassed that he didn't have anything to show to Dean, and then angry because he was just giving Dean ammunition against him. So he had tapped into his emotions and just poured it all into words. He knew from experience that emotions created the best art, and while he wasn't sure that what he had written was any good, at least it was _something_. 

 

Castiel makes his way inside The Bunker. He has been here once before when Gabe had come to visit him, but it just isn't his style. Plus it is very far from where he lives and he didn't want to travel more than 20 minutes just for some good pie. 

 

It is 8:20 am by the time Castiel sits down at a booth. He orders a tea. He had his quota for coffee today. He doesn't want to consume any more caffeine thank you very much. 

 

The Bunker isn't a bad place actually. It is clean, not too shabby, serves good food, and it even has music playing the background. It is just more of a bar than a café. There is a huge bar counter where there should be the billing area, bottles of liquor decorated on the wall behind it. A pool table is located at the far end of the establishment. Most people would probably enjoy being in such a place, but Castiel would...rather not.

 

Castiel pulls out his laptop from his laptop bag that he had brought. Might as well turn it on. He hadn't bothered printing what he had written again. After all Dean would want to make some changes. He also brought his handwritten notes just in case.

 

His tea arrives. Just as he is almost finished with it, the door to the cafe opens and Dean comes in. Huh, he was actually on time. He looks around before his eyes settle on Castiel and he makes his way to his booth. He easily slides in opposite to Castiel and frowns. 

 

“How long have you been here for?” Dean asks as greeting.

 

“I came a bit early. I wasn't sure how long it would take me to get here. And good morning to you too, Dean.” 

 

Dean rolls his eyes. "Mornin'. So shall we start?” He doesn't exactly look excited about it - but then Castiel doesn't either- but he looks at him expectantly so Castiel just nods.

 

The waitress- who seemed to know Dean very well- comes to take his order. Dean orders coffee, scrambled eggs and bacon, and blueberry pancakes. She- Krissy, from her name tag- seems unfazed by the amount of food he had ordered. Castiel just asks for a refill for his tea. He has already eaten his breakfast.

 

Dean raises an eyebrow. “Tea? Really Cas?” Castiel just rolls his eyes, not bothering to respond to that, or his nickname. He doesn't want to start a fight right now. Without any words, Castiel turns his laptop- which was open to the word file in which he had written his story- for Dean to see it.

 

It doesn't take long for Dean to read the things he had written. With a soft grunt, he scrolls to the top, rereading the entire thing from the beginning. Castiel waits expectantly for a review. Dean's food arrives and Castiel’s cup is refilled. Dean doesn't look up, except to take a sip from his coffee. Castiel impatiently taps on the tabletop. Finally, Dean sits back, seemingly deep in thought.

 

“So?” Castiel can't help but ask.

 

“It's good…” Dean screws up his nose, and Castiel’s heart falls.

 

“But?” He asks quietly. 

 

Dean straightens his back and looks at Castiel. “How long did it take you to write this? The new parts I mean.”

 

“Um, 6 days?” Dean looks at him, unconvinced. “Okay fine 3 hours. I had some sudden motivation and I wrote what came to my mind. It can't be that bad.”

 

“It's not bad. It's just shabby. There are lots of typos. The main character's name itself was typed as ‘Alfa’ instead of ‘Alfie’ a handful of times. Also, it didn't seem like you gave your all in. At some parts it felt like you had something in your mind but just weren't bothered to express it in the right way so you just used the easiest way. You are not going to get published if you use shortcuts, Cas. The work you showed us a few days ago was top notch. I expect to see that kind of work, Cas.””

 

Castiel scowled softly. Dean was not wrong in his observations. He had been particularly lazy last night. He hadn't even bothered to do any research for any of the factual details. 

 

Dean sighs and takes another sip from his coffee. “Okay. Make a fixed schedule for writing. Write something- anything- for at least an hour, and don't get up until that hour is over. Or if that doesn't work, give yourself a word limit for each day. Like, keep writing until you have written 2,000 words that day. It doesn't matter if it is bad or that you don't like it. You can always revise it later. But just write. Don't put it off until the last moment, and don't slack off.”

 

Castiel rubs his head in frustration. “Yes I get that. I have tried that, but the thing is, I lose motivation very quickly. My life is mundane and when I get home after work, my brain just shuts off. I open my laptop and words won't come to my mind.”

 

Dean purses his lips and hums. “Is there any particular reason why you chose to write this story? Something that gave you the idea? Anything that drove you to just sit down write the idea you had?”

 

Castiel nods but doesn't say anything. He He isn't going to tell Dean anything personal about himself, and that was personal. Dean huffs when Castiel doesn't say anything but doesn't push.

 

“Alright, don't tell me. But when you sit down to write, try and remember why you are doing it. Try to bring back what motivated you in the first place and tap into that. Maybe change the scenery from time to time. Sometimes being in a new environment might jar your brain into giving you new ideas.”

 

Castiel nods again, thoughtfully. “I think that might just work.”

 

Dean smirks smugly and immediately the image of him being serious vanishes. “Of course it would. Now let me eat my breakfast and then we can discuss the plot.”

 

What Dean said was already helping Castiel. As Dean hungrily shoves down his food, Castiel feels motivated for the first time in days. Maybe it was just the speech Dean just gave him (it usually happened that he felt motivated for an hour after hearing a motivational speech, and after that it all fizzles out) or maybe he actually thought Dean's idea might help him. He didn't know. Castiel still didn't like Dean, but at least he was useful. He takes his notepad out and writes a few things down. He reads what he had written last night and cringes. Yeah okay that's bad. That will have to change.

 

They talk for about an hour and a half more after Dean finishes his food, until Dean and Castiel both are satisfied. They are both civil to each other and The Incident is not mentioned even once. Until it is. 

 

Castiel is chuckling at something Dean has just said. Dean was so friendly and easy-going that Castiel had loosened up without even realising it. Dean had also given him some good advice which he could work with, and while at first he was a little reluctant accepting it, he soon found himself for it himself. Interacting with Dean was easy- if only a little awkward because of what happened- even for a socially inept person like Castiel, and so The Incident was so far back in his mind he couldn't even remember to be angry with Dean.

 

Dean winks at him mischievously and says,”you know Cas, if you keep laughing like that, I might just believe you like me.” As soon as those words are out of his mouth, Dean freezes, like he hadn't meant to say them.

 

But the damage was done. Castiel tenses and his face hardens up as he is quickly reminded of what happened in Hawaii. Castiel gives Dean a cold glare.

 

“Thank you for your help Dean. I think I should be able to manage for at least the next few weeks. I should go, get started.” He says cooly.

 

Dean winces and visibly swallows, looking a tiny bit guilty. Good. He should feel guilty. He has to know that what he did was wrong and not fair to the person he claimed he loves. 

 

“Uh ok. See you next week.” When Castiel does not reply, Dean just sighs and stands, walking away after giving Castiel a short look. That fucker. Acting like _Castiel_ was being unreasonable and childish. What a dick!


	5. Chapter 4

 

 

Dean was helping Castiel and that bastard was being so ungrateful! What an asshole! Why did he have to overreact to everything!? God he is so over dramatic.

 

So maybe Dean flirted with him- again. But it was by mistake! Flirting is like a second nature of Dean. He cannot meet a (hot) person and not flirt with them, and it has probably put him in trouble for more times than he'd like to admit, and he probably should have learnt his lesson my now, but come on dude! Learn to take a joke!

 

But even Dean had to admit, below at that melodrama, Castiel seemed like a decent guy. Maybe he was not very pop culture savvy, and he sometimes didn't even get that Dean was joking, let alone understand the joke, and he was definitely very grumpy, but he was still fun to talk to. He listened very attentively when Dean was giving him an advice- even though half the time Dean himself didn't know what he was saying- and acted like Dean was speaking the word of God himself. That weirdo even took notes for god's sake. And the way his nose all screwed up and his gums showed when he laughed was freaking adorable! But he is not going to think about that because Cas hates him and Dean has no chance. And anyways, he isn't that attracted to him. He isn't even that good looking (which is totally a lie but no one has to know that).

 

Dean pushes open the door to his (Bela's) house and finds his very naked wife making out with some very naked guy heatedly.

 

“Fuck! We had a deal Bela!” He quickly covers his eyes and half turns away because he does not want to see this.

 

The guy mutters something which Dean can't quite make out, probably for the better.

 

“Oh Matt, meet my husband Dean.” Dean hears Bela say sweetly. He can't see Matt’s expression but he is pretty sure it is one of horrification. He hears shuffling which probably means they are putting their clothes on and sighs with relief, still not uncovering his eyes.

 

“By the way, it is Mark, and you people are crazy.” The guy says from somewhere very close to Dean and he jumps. When did he get there!? Dean finally opens his eyes. Matt - Mark- is making his way to the door with his shoes in his hands with a scowl on his face. He makes his way out and slams the door shut. 

 

Dean turns towards Bela and glares at her. She is wearing only her bra and her panties, but he doesn't let it distract him. Bela rolls her eyes at him.

 

“I know I know. Not bringing hook ups at the house, but he lived at the other end of the city, and you weren't supposed to be her so soon.”

 

“Oh so what you decided to do it right there on the couch!? You could have at least taken him to your bedroom. And I was gone for almost 2 hours!” Dean snorts angrily. Bela just shrugs. “And it isn't even noon. Where the hell did you find a hook up anyways?” Bela shrugs again, but the smirk on her face tells Dean that he doesn't really want to know the answer. He huffs irritatedly.

 

Later, after she is fully clothed, she asks,”So?”

 

Dean frowns in confusion. “So what?”

 

Bela rolls her eyes in exasperation. “How did your meeting with Novak go? You think I made the right choice?”

 

It is Dean's turn to roll his eyes. “You didn't even make a choice Bela. You just chose him because he was the first person to apply and I was bugging you for an editing job. You don't even care about him or his story.”

 

Bela shrugs nonchalantly, but doesn't deny the accusations. “Doesn't mean that I can't take advantage of him. If he is good, then I am not wasting my time, and could maybe even earn some profit.”

 

Dean scoffs but says,”I think there could be something here. I can't tell much from only one meeting, but he took my suggestions seriously and seemed to really want to improve.”

 

“Can't be that smart if he took your suggestions seriously.” Bela says with a cold smile and Dean glares at her just as coldly. “Anyways, get back to me in a month and update me on the progress. Or the lack of one. I can't keep him if there is no potential.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes because again, Bela doesn't care. But he just gives her an affirmative. He doesn't want to talk to her longer than he necessarily must.

* * *

 

“Balthazar I'm telling you that guy has no integrity!” Castiel is talking to his best friend and ex-roommate, bitching like a teenage girl about some asshole guy. That asshole guy being Dean, obviously.

 

Balthazar laughs (even his laugh sounds accented what the hell!?). He already knows about The Incident, and when Castiel told him it had been Dean's honeymoon, even Balthazar had given some way to shock. 

 

“Oh come on Cassie. It was probably just some harmless flirting. And about what happened in Hawaii, sometimes feelings and emotions get too much for a guy and he has to escape. He probably just panicked. Or maybe he wasn't even flirting with you back then. It could be that he was just looking for a friend. Maybe he was just being nice and wanted to talk. You are just over-reacting because of what happened with April-”

 

“I really don't want to talk about that right now.” Castiel says warningly, shifting his phone from one hand to the other. “And I am not overreacting. Any person with even a little moral would react the way I am right now.” He is not overreacting. Is he? Nah. And Dean looking for a friend. Hah. Castiel snorts. He might me a socially awkward person but he is pretty sure that when a person basically undresses with with their eyes, they are probably looking for something more than a friend.

 

“And what's even worse,” Castiel continues before Balthazar could interrupt him,”is that he probably never even loved his wife. He is fucking using her Bal!”

 

Balthazar sighs. He's already has this conversation with his friend. “Just try to forget about that. I know this is important for you. Try not to ruin it just because of what happened more than a month ago.”

 

Castiel scowls. Balthazar is right, but he can't just forget something like that. Not when he has to see the very thing he is trying to forget every week, being unfairly gorgeous and continuously reminding him. 

“Kinda hard to do that when he can't stop ‘flirting’, don't you think so?”

 

“Just give him a chance will you?”

 

“I'll think about it.” Castiel mutters.

 

He can practically sew Balthazar smiling. “Ok I've done my part of being your best friend and listening to you bitch, now it's your turn.” Castiel shakes his head fondly and smiles. He is very glad to have Balthazar in his life. The conversation continues on different and less heavier subjects, until they both bid their goodbyes and hang up.

 

The rest of the week passes in a surprisingly pleasant haze. For the first time in months Castiel feels like having a routine is actually helping him. Everyday, Castiel would write for at least an hour, not necessarily the story, but just stuff. One day, he took a different jogging route and came across a park which he hadn't known existed even after living for 4 years in Seattle. From then on, he'd go there, sit on a bench, watch the bees, and write. He got quite a lot of work done. 

 

He'd pull out the notes he had taken from his and Dean's meeting, and even though it would put a bad taste in his mouth remembering Dean every time he had to write, it really helped. More and more Castiel thought about Dean, the less and less he made sense. He was friendly and seemed like a good guy, if a bit immature, and he seems respectable, but on the other hand there's The Incident, and him acting like he wasn't even married. One thing that Castiel was sure about was that he'd like to get to know Winchester better, if for the better or for worse.

* * *

 

Sunday comes too soon. Dean is not ready to face Castiel again. Not after that long and exhausting week. Bela had been working his ass off the entire week. Dean couldn't catch a break! And he had to see her terrifying, ugly face everyday at home too! What a horrifying life. And now he has to deal with a judgemental asshole. Even Though it is really not his fault. Whatever.

 

Cas is again earlier than him, his laptop open and his notepad by his side. He frowning at something and does not seem to have noticed Dean at all. Dean tries to ignore his heart thumping loudly at the sight, or his head telling him how beautiful he looked, just sitting there casually in loose jeans and tee.

 

Dean walks slowly and softly towards Cas. He still hasn't noticed him, his frown deeper in his forehead. Dean bends down once he is close enough to him and shouts in his ear,”Hey Cas!”

 

Cas jumps about 10 feet and a short, definitely not manly shriek escapes his mouth. Dean can't stop laughing. He throws his head back and laughs hysterically. Cas is glaring at him but that only makes Dean laugh louder.

 

“That was awesome!” Dean says, finally sitting down opposite to Cas, but still chucking. Cas has yet to break out of his cold and angry glare, but there is a little bit of amusement there too so Dean knows he's not that upset.

 

Cas scowls. “Screw you Winchester.”

 

“Anytime Novak.” Dean says with a grin and immediately regrets it. Damn his damn mouth and his damn flirting. Thankfully, Cas doesn't react as strongly as before, although he does clench his jaws and the humor disappears from his eyes. Meh. It's an improvement.

 

When Cas starts to turn his laptop to show Dean what he had done like last time, Dean puts his hand up to stop him. “We have time, Cas. Let me sit for a goddamn second. Eat some breakfast. We can do this later.”

 

Cas scowls. “Well the sole reason for this meeting is this, and it is your job, but okay fine.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes but doesn't retort back. He'll take his victories when he gets them. He orders what he ordered last week and then sits back to relax for a while. Cas eyes him skeptically for a few seconds and then turns back to examining his work like he was doing before Dean came. 

 

Krissy brings Dean's coffee and he smiles at her in gratitude. She smiles back. “I haven't seen you all week. Thought I had finally gotten rid of you.”

 

Dean shrugs and smiles. “I have been a bit busy. Don't worry you'll be seeing more of me soon. It's not that easy getting rid of me.” He winks at her and she rolls her eyes good naturedly.

 

“Well don't work too much. Half of the business we get is from you. And you tip well.”

 

Dean laughs. “Is that worry I am hearing in your voice, Chambers?”

 

Krissy shakes her head and smiles. “Kiss my ass, Winchester.”

 

“I might take you up on that offer.”

 

“Ew Dean. You are like, twice my age.”

 

“Hey! I'm not that old!” Dean acts offended but his eyes are dancing with humor. 

 

“Keep telling yourself that old man.” Krissy laughs and goes away to take an order from a customer. Dean shakes his head in amusement and turns to face forward again. Castiel is staring at him.

 

“What?”

 

“You flirt with anything that walks on two legs, don't you?” Dean can see judgement in his eyes and his mood gets a little darker. He knows he shouldn't give a shit about what other people think about him, and he usually doesn't, but this is Cas, with whom he has to work for at least a few months. He wants to defend himself, clear the air between them so they don't have to go through this every time they met, but he can't.

 

So Dean just shrugs. “It's just some flirting Cas. I'm not going to do anything. Just having some fun. You should try it sometimes.

 

Castiel scowls but doesn't say anything. Dean knows that they both are thinking about Hawaii, but none of them mentions it. Cas doesn't say anything else until after Dean finishes eating his breakfast. The moment Dean swallows the last bite of his pancake, Cas says, 

 

“Now that you have finished eating…” He raises his eyebrows. Dean rolls his eyes. “Yeah yeah let's read this baby.” Cas gives him a bitch face worthy of Sam Winchester- his younger brother- himself but hands him his laptop.

 

Dean's face must have given his thoughts away while he was reading because the second he finishes, Cas sighs and asks him,”what is it this time?”

 

“This is better than last time.” And it is. “You have changed some things from what you wrote last week and it is much preferable. You have written more content, there are lot less typos, and it doesn't look like you have written it when you didn't want to.”

 

Cas sighs again. “But?” Dean has a sudden deja vu of last week and shakes his head.

 

“Dude, this is all jumbled up. The story is either going too fast or too slow, then suddenly one of the characters does something which totally out of character for them. Your thought are all scrambled and it feels like you yourself don't know what you are writing. Don't just write for the sake of doing it.”

 

Cas scowls. “You told me last week that I should just write and that it didn't matter what I wrote. I could edit it later.”

 

“Well this is later and I think you should edit it.” Cas crosses his arms, leaning back, and frowns.

 

“Isn't that your job?” He accuses.

 

“Hey I'm not going to do your work for you. No slacking off, remember? I'm here to guide you and help you when you need it.”

 

“Fine. Then help me. How do you think I can improve this?”

 

Dean grins. “That's the spirit! So how do you feel about meditation?”

 

Castiel rolls his eyes. “Don't ask me to meditate. I can sit still for hours doing nothing. It'd be a complete waste of my time.” Dean kind of agrees with Cas there, but he also knows that it would help.

 

“It is not a waste of time. It helps your mind calm down and collect your thoughts. Trust me when I say you'll get great ideas. You just need to let your thoughts lose. I know most people say that meditating is about pulling all your thoughts away from your mind and just stop thinking, but it is mainly about organizing your thoughts and bringing peace over your body. But it can't happen in one day, so just try not to try too hard to do that. Few months and you'll get there. And you don't have to meditate for hours. Do it for 15 minutes at first and then you can increase the time later if you want. And it's not like you need to have a fixed time for it. Just whenever you are free. So if you see it this way, you have nothing to lose and a reason to rest for 15 minutes.”

 

Cas scoffs. “It seems like the decision has already been made for me. I guess I'll try.”

 

 “Awesome! Now to the next topic. So tell me this. When you think about your story, what is the first thing that comes to your mind?”

 

Castiel bristles. “Um, it's about an angel.” He cleares his throat. “It's like an autobiography of an angel. He tells the readers about his life. Or well, his existence. The first few chapters cover his existence in heaven, with his brothers and sisters, and with God. Basically what happens in the Bible, but in a more fictitious and well, normal kind of a way? The later chapters are about him being on Earth, with a few mentions and a few trips to heaven. And how he later rebels against heaven over one-well two- humans.”

 

Dean shakes his head. “See? Your thoughts are all scrambled up about this story. From what you told me earlier, most of the story covers this angel- Samandriel?- with the two humans. It is a major part of the story. So give more importance to it. And show how his personality changes over time.”

 

Cas opens his mouth to say something but Dean cuts him off and continues,

 

“Try to show him as a person instead of a being. Make the readers empathize with him. I get that you are trying to give him a certain type of personality, all lordly and above everyone else, but maybe the way he thinks or sees things could be shown differently. How his opinions and views change, everything.”

 

Cas has his notepad out- when the hell did he do that!?- and he is writing notes again- what a nerd. Dean notices that already three fourth of the page if filled with neat writing. Cas seems to be hanging on to each and every word that leaves Dean's mouth, and maybe something akin to worth spreads over his body at someone actually paying attention to his opinion and not just dismissing it.

 

They discuss things further, and Dean feels more and more confident with himself. The attention Cas is giving him in a way makes him a bit self-conscious about what he is saying, but it also fills him with confidence. Cas seems to trust him- even though he has reasons to do anything but- and he is just so fucking attentive. But Cas doesn't treat him like he is higher than him or more important, nor does he expect Dean to treat him like that. He calls Dean out on his bullshit when needed, and apologizes- as grudgingly as it might be.

 

Dean really wants to hate him. Or not like him. Especially because of his inability to mind his own business sometimes, and because he just speaks his mind even if it meant he was being rude, and because-

 

“What is this song?” Cas asks, screwing up his nose, indicating to the song playing in the background.

 

“Dude, it's Ramble On by Zeppelin. How do you not know it? It's a classic!” Dean says, offended.

 

“Zeppelin?” Cas asks, confused, choosing to ignore the second part.

 

Dean just blinks is eyes. “You don't know Led Zeppelin? How the hell does someone not know Led Zeppelin!?”

 

Cas frowns. “I don't understand why my lack of knowledge about rock music deserve such a defensive response. And anyways, this isn't even good.”

 

Dean gasps loudly and dramatically, all with a hand on his mouth and eyes wide open. “How dare you!” Cas just rolls his eyes.

 

“What kind of music do you like anyways?” Dean asks.

 

Cas shrugs. “Classical mostly. I'm not a very musical person. Although sometimes I like to hear instrumental music when I'm writing. And, um, maybe a little pop?”

 

Dean's eyes widen. He isn't surprised about the classical and instrumental music; Cas seems like that kind of a person. But pop?! “Really Cas? _Pop_?”

 

“Hey!” He says defensively. “I have a 12 year old nephew. And don't tell me you've never liked it.”

 

Dean blushes slightly, because ok, guilty. “Well, uh, I'll have to admit Taylor Swift is sort of a guilty pleasure of mine.”

 

Dean doesn't know why he told him that. No one knows that he likes to shake it off to Tay Tay sometimes. But the way Cas is laughing right now doesn't make him regret speaking a word.

 

So yeah, Dean has every reason to hate Castiel, but he can't. He even likes the dude a little. Not in the sexual kind if way though. He is over than now. Of course that doesn't change the fact that Cas is still hot as sun, but Dean doesn't like him like that. And Cas doesn't like him like that either. It is obvious from the way he is smiling softly right now. He probably doesn't even like him. He is probably being friendly just to get his work done and to not cause conflict. And actually, if Dean thinks about it, Cas isn't even friendly. He is just being polite and professional, and is presumably just humoring him.

 

Soon, Cas gets a brainstorm after discussing the subject for so long and starts typing, completely ignoring Dean. Dean doesn't know if he should leave or stay, if Cas would need his help or not, so he stays, just sipping coffee.

 

After 20 minutes of silence - other than the sound of Cas typing on his keyboard- Dean is bored.

 

“Do you want any help or review-?” He asks.

 

“Shut up Dean.” Cas doesn't even look up from his typing. Dean huffs, but he shuts up.

 

Five more minutes later, Dean starts knocking on the table top with his fingers. Two more minutes and his feet join the tapping. He starts humming a tune, but gets bored of it soon too and just makes clicking noises with his tongue. He is in the process of forming his own original tune with the use of only his tongue, fingers and feet, when Cas snaps-

 

“Will you stop!?”

 

Dean looks up at him and finds him glaring irritatingly at him. Dean shrugs and gives him a charming smile.

 

“I'm bored Cas!” He whines when Cas is unfazed.

 

Cas rolls his eyes. “What are you, a child!?”

 

“You are a child… you child.” Dean mutters. He is the masters of comebacks after all. Castiel gives him a look as if to say: _seriously_!? and Dean grins again. Cas shakes his head. 

 

“Just try to keep quiet for a few minutes. You are the one who keeps criticizing me at the smallest of the mistakes.”

 

“Hey they pay me for this!” Dean stops as he realizes something and his eyes go wide. “Well actually I haven't discussed the payment terms with Bela. I should do that.”

 

Cas stares at him. “You haven't discussed your payment terms? You are doing this for free?” He looks incredulous.

 

Dean crosses his arms and pouts, like the mature person that he is. “This isn't about money for me. I actually want to do this. It has been my dream job since I was 14. I'm going to grab every opportunity I get, whatever the terms.” His tone gets involuntarily bitter at the last part as he remembers that his dear wife is going to be ‘waiting’ for him ‘home’.

 

Cas looks at him like he's seeing Dean for the first time. Dean feels a little uncomfortable under the scrutiny, but he doesn't look away. Cas’ lips twitch a little upwards, but the movement is gone before Dean can be sure if it really was there or not. Cas clears his throat once and looks away. 

 

“Well I don't want to keep you here, especially on the weekend. I'm sure you have better things to do than to watch me write. Bela must be waiting for you. You go. I'll just finish writing this, and whatever trouble I have, we'll discuss it tomorrow.” Cas has already turned his attention back to his laptop like it is way more interesting than anything Dean had to say.

 

Dean is confused. Did he say something to offend Cas? He didn't think so? Maybe he was a bit irritating at the moment, but Cas hadn't asked him to leave because of that. Dean tries to shrug it off. Who knows what is going on in the dude's head. Fucking writers, man.

 

“Uh yeah ok. See you next week Cas.” He says awkwardly, standing up. Cas waves him off, not even sparing him a glance. Dean drops a couple of bills and leaves the cafe, not able to shake off the lingering feeling of hurt.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guys!!

Castiel thought he had Dean all figured out; he was a cocky yet charming, arrogant yet friendly, and careless yet smart individual who had no interest in actually helping Castiel. He thought that Dean was doing this just for the money or maybe fame, if Castiel’s book ever got published. He never pegged Dean to be a driven person. Now, he's not so sure.

 

 

Dean said he was not doing this because of the money and that he wanted to do this. Castiel didn't know what to do. He was so sure in his beliefs, but Dean was still helping so he didn't really care what his motives were. To know that they are actually noble….

 

 

At least one thing Castiel can be sure of is that Dean doesn't want to do this with him.  He had been as opposed to the idea of them working together as Castiel had been. So Dean wants to do this job, and he is so driven that he didn't even think about the money, and he is actually working with the one person he hates. That guy is something else.

 

 

But whatever he might be, Castiel still can't look over the fact that Dean was married, and he didn't even act like it. As far as he knew, Dean flirted a lot, and sure he said that he didn't mean anything by it and that he wasn't going to do anything, but Castiel still remembered the way he had looked at him back in the bar in Hawaii; like he wanted to eat him alive. Castiel shudders at the memory.

 

 

Aside from that, whenever Dean mentioned Bela, there was no affection or love in his tone. Mostly just neutrality, sometimes frustration, as if she was nothing but an employer to him; that he didn't share a bed with her every night. 

 

 

Then a thought passes through his mind. Dean was very passionate about his job, that much was clear. Bela had said that they had been together for almost 2 years before they got married, which meant that Dean worked with her for at least that long. So maybe Dean got a little too ambitious. He didn't look like the kind of person go sleep his way to the top, but looks can be deceiving. Castiel knew that first hand. No one marries a person just for a stupid promotion, do they? But here Dean was, getting an editing job after two years of working so hard, which coincidently coincided with him getting married to his boss. After all Dean did say he had been wanting to do this since he was 14.

 

 

Castiel sighs. He doesn't want to think about this right now. It is too confusing. And he doesn't want to mess his head up too much while he is writing. Or was writing at least. Right now he's just sitting. And staring into space. He needs to leave before people start thinking he was crazy.

 

 

It is around 10:30 am when Castiel reaches his home. He quickly notes down all the points and details that had been roaming around his head for the past half an hour because he has ideas but no words to write them. Not anymore. Trying to distract himself, he finishes some chores. It's barely past 11 am by the time he finishes.

 

 

Still not having any brain wave or something, Castiel decides that he is going to do something that would completely take his mind off of his story (or Dean). Maybe if he takes a mental break, he'd get something. He should watch TV… Nah. He'd never stop if he started. A book then. That could help. He could take Dean's advice but since he doesn't want to think about him, he's going to refrain until the last possible moment.

 

 

He reads until it is time for lunch, and then he eats. Deciding to fuck it, he opens his laptop, eyeing what he has got so far. It's not much. Barely 20,000 words. And from Dean's review, it's not even that good. And that asshole wouldn't even do his job and edit it himself instead of making Castiel do it. Castiel feels a scowl form on his face and quickly wipes it away. He is not going to think about Dean.

 

 

He reads the whole thing twice before coming to the hurried decision that this sucks, and that he is the worst writer ever, and that this isn't going to work. He'll have to start from scratch and hope that it works. So he selects the entire text and presses “delete”. And immediately starts to panic, because that was six weeks worth of hard work just gone like that, with a press of a finger. Then he remembers that he has a backup copy, and it can be undone anyways. 

 

 

That's when Castiel decides that ok he's not going to be able to do anything like this. Maybe he should try meditation, like Dean suggested. Castiel sighs. Meditation it is.

 

 

He knows he'd not he comfortable sitting with his eyes closed in the public, so instead he opts for the hard floor of his room. He downloads some soft background music for meditation. He sits down cross legged, hands on his knees- index finger and thumb pressed tight together. He has set the timer for 20 minutes. He starts the music and closes his eyes. 

 

 

For the first couple of minutes, Castiel tries to focus on his breathing. He read somewhere that that's what one should do while meditating. He takes a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. He continues the process until he completely forgets to pay attention on it as his mind wanders to other places. He thinks about Samandriel and how he could possibly get the nickname of ‘Alfie”. Years ago, when he and Michael - his older brother- were still in contact, he had told Michael's son Alphias- who was then six years old- that he wanted to become a writer when he grew up, and Alfie had made him promise that Castiel would put him as a character in one his books. Castiel hasn't seen his nephew in person in almost five years- they Skype every other month without Michael's knowledge- but he remembered his promise. He can't put a real person in a fiction book, so he just used Alphias’ nickname as his main character’s alias. He hoped that one day Alfie would read the book (if it ever got published) and remember the promise his uncle made to him. 

 

 

Maybe he'd be able to see his nephew again. He was rather fond of that boy. And he knew he was Alfie’s favorite uncle, because he had told him so several times in spite of never meeting him. He just wished Michael would get over the fact that… no. Why is he thinking about Michael right now. How the fuck did he get from concentrating on his breathing to thinking about his fucked up family anyways!?

 

 

He tries to keep his mind on inhaling and exhaling, but soon it wanders again. This time on a certain green eyed man. He tries to remember exactly what Dean told him. He has it all written in his notepad, but he can't stand up. He has a sudden urge to open his eyes and move but he wills himself not to. He doesn't want his… however much of time has passed, to go to waste just because he has no self control. A few more minutes pass as he replays the meeting.

 

 

Castiel realizes that he is feeling a little more rested than he was before he started. Maybe this shit does work then. Dean must be right then, although Castiel can't, for the life of him imagine Dean doing meditation him. He is getting a little sleepy. He music is very soothing, and he feels blissful. Probably the only thing keeping him awake is the awareness that he has to, and oh, also that his back is starting to ache just a little.

 

 

Castiel’s mind wanders to Dean's lips. He had really pink and full lips. Maybe a little girly, but they worked beautifully with those pretty green eyes and that perfect jaw. Castiel thinks about back in Hawaii when Dean's tongue had so intricately licked those lips, wetting them and making them just a little more plush. Castiel had wanted to follow the movement of Dean's tongue with his own; his hands in his styled hair,deliberately messing it up, his body pressed tightly up against Dean's, tongue licking into his mouth, teeth biting his lips gently, pulling a gasp out of the taller man. He had wanted to do all that, and more, so bad back then. But Dean was married. Dean is married. Fuck. What the hell is he doing thinking about Dean like that, especially when he knows what a jerk he is! 

 

 

Castiel opens his eyes with a gasp, just as the timer starts ringing. He quickly turns it off. What the fuck! Why the fuck did he think about Dean in that context? He didn't like him that way. Hell, he didn't even like him, per se. Dean is a cocky, arrogant, cheating bastard who thinks he can get away with anything. No way is he going to like him like that.  He is just a little sex deprived, is all. He is going through a dry spell. That is why Gabe had taken him to that bar in Hawaii in the first place. To hook up with a stranger, have mind blowing sex, and then forget all about it. That obviously did not work. So Castiel hasn't had sex since his last girlfriend, which was almost 10 months ago. His mind was calm and not alert about his thoughts and since he was thinking about Dean, who also happened to look like a Greek god, so his brain just put together horny and sexy and added them presenting Castiel that hot scene.

 

 

So that totally explains the semi he has got right now. God he needs a shower. A very cold one. Because he is not going to jerk off the half hard dick he had right now because of Winchester.

 

 

After the shower, his dick had come down, and he was feeling a lot better. He sat down to write, because he did have a schedule to follow. Sort of. Surprisingly, this time the words came easy to Castiel. He wrote more than he had in the past three days. Huh. Maybe having Dean as his editor wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

 

The following Tuesday, Dean gets a call from his dad. Dean hasn't talked with John in a little less than two months, when he called to congratulate him on his marriage. To no one's surprise, he hadn't come to the wedding. Dean hadn't really expected a call either- he thinks Sammy might have had something to do with that- and was not at all shocked when John made a comment about how at least he didn't marry a cocksucking faggot.

 

 

Dean is busy answering Bela's emails when he gets the call. He frowns, because it is rare for John to call him even once every six months- unless he needs money- let alone twice in two months. He sighs. Dad won't like it if he didn't pick up the phone.

 

 

“Hey dad.”

 

 

“No need to sound so happy Dean.” Dean rolls his eyes at the tone. Typical.

 

 

“I am happy to hear from you dad. I was just surprised, that's all.”

 

 

“You are not busy, are you? I won't want to disturb you while you are following your wife- I mean your boss’ orders.” Dean grinds his teeth in anger. John never did want Dean to do what he wanted. It was a surprise to him that Dean went ahead and got a good degree and got a job at such a good firm, and a delight that that job was one of an assistant.

 

 

“No I'm not busy. What is it dad?” Dean is, in fact, very busy. He has to read and answer 72 more emails, and then go over Bela's schedule, all within the hour, but if he told any of that to John, he'd just snip at him. It wasn't worth it.

 

 

“A father can't call his son to see how he was doing?”

 

 

“Of course he can. Sorry. I'm doing fine. How are you doing dad?” Dean barely holds his anger in. John never calls without a reason. He either needed money, or wanted to bitch about something or the other- which was usually Dean's job, or how Sam never called.

 

 

“I'm good. So, do you know why Sam hasn't been picking up his phone?” Dean sighs. So it's the latter. It probably better than asking for money, because honestly, Dean isn't sure if he can afford that. And he still hasn't discussed the payment terms for being Cas’ editor with Bela. Shit. He'd better do that soon.

 

 

“Dad his finals are going on right now. You knew that. He can't afford to lose time talking to anyone on phone. He probably has it switched off right now.”

 

 

“Oh so I'm just ‘anyone’ now? I'm his father god dammit.”

 

 

“Dad…” Dean says defeatedly. He knows John is not going to listen.

 

 

“He can't find time for his own blood?” John sounds hurt, but Dean knows better. “I raised him and this is how he pays me, by being ungrateful?” Dean grits trying to hold back any comeback because then John would start on him, and he really doesn't need that now. John didn't raise Sam, he did. Their dad was never around for either of them. Sam didn't have anything to be grateful for. But Dean doesn't say any of that, because he knows it'd be no use.

 

 

John keeps going on and on about Sam, and Dean doesn't say anything. He has heard everything escaping John's mouth at least a hundred times before. He isn't going to stop now. Dean thinks John is a little drunk, although it isn't really a surprise. He is always drunk. At least he isn't slurring.

 

 

“I'll talk to Sam, dad.” Dean says finally, once John stops his ramble.

 

 

“Thanks Dean. You always were the perfect son. If only Sam could learn anything from. I'm still kinda disappointed that you didn't become a mechanic-” Dean inhales but doesn't say anything because of course he is, “- but at least you have got a paying job and a life.”

 

 

Dean wants to snap at John that no he isn't a perfect son! He doesn't have a life! He isn't even sure he's going to be paid for the work he's doing. Sam is the one with the life. He has a beautiful girlfriend, great friends, and he goes to freaking _Stanford. On full scholarship_. Just because Sam left his home for a better place doesn't mean that he deserves all that John is giving him. Dean knows that it would have because would have been him as well as Sam on the other end of John's bitching about leaving home if Dean had gone anywhere other than community college, working part time as a mechanic for four years. The only reason John tolerates Dean being away now is because his paycheck from his job pays for John sometimes also. 

 

 

“Thanks dad.” He mutters. 

 

 

“Ok I have to go. I'll talk to you later Dean.”

 

 

“Bye dad.”

 

 

Dean gets back to finishing up the emails with a sigh. 

 

 

Dean knocks on Bela's office. 

 

 

“Come in.” 

 

 

“Bela. I just wanted to remind you about your 4 o'clock appointment.” 

 

 

Bela doesn't look up from whatever she is doing and says,” Ok thank you Dean.”

 

 

Dean doesn't move. He clears his throat when Bela doesn't address him. “I, uh, wanted to talk to you about something.”

 

 

Bela gives him half a glance before saying,”What is it Dean? You know I'm busy.”

 

 

“Right. Well I wanted to talk to you about this editing job I'm doing? We never discussed my payment.”

 

 

Bela finally looks up fully and raises her eyebrows. “Dean I thought you knew. You are not going to be paid unless the book is published.”

 

 

Dean stares at her. “What the hell do you mean I'm not going to be paid!?”

 

 

“You wanted an opportunity, I gave it to you.”

 

 

“I'm not doing this for free!” Dean feels angry. Really angry. What the fuck was the point of marrying her if he wasn't going to get anything!?

 

 

“Of course you. You knew that the only reason Cassiel was accepted by us was because you needed a job. You didn't really think that we would pay you beforehand about an undetermined author, did you? How would that profit us?”

 

 

Dean clenches his fists, because apparently it would be unwise to punch your boss. “You can't do this! I need the money, Bela.”

 

 

Bela shrugs. “You should have thought about that when our deal was being finalized. Thank you Dean. You can go now.” And with that, she turns back to her work, as if Dean wasn't there, fuming at her. He stands there for a few minutes, just staring angrily and disbelievingly at her, before turning on his heels and slamming the door behind her.

 

 

Dean sits down in his chair with an angry plop. How could she do this to him!? After all that he has done for her! It's all his fault. He should never have trusted her. He should have known that she'd find a way to screw him over.

 

 

Dean had meant what he had said to Cas about not doing this because of the money. But he really needs the money. It's not like his is a minimum wages job, but it's not the best paying job either. Plus, Bela works him like a mule. If he was going to work the weekends also for this crap, then some salary would have been nice.

 

 

And it's also not like Dean doesn't believe in Cas. He does. He has talent and could definitely reach top ten in bestsellers list. The only thing lacking was the commitment. But Dean has no doubt that over time he'd be able to change that. But how long? Did Dean have that much time? Once he and Bela get a divorce, he'd have to find a new place to live, and living in Seattle wasn't exactly cheap. And if Cas left it and didn't finish it, then all of Dean's hard work would be for nothing and he'd be screwed, once and for all. He'll have to make Cas work harder.

 

 

Freaking awesome!


	7. Chapter 6

The next 2 weeks, their meeting goes pretty much the same, expect Dean seems just a little bit more impatient. He is impressed by the progress and looked genuinely glad when Castiel said that he had started meditating. But he was also getting more frustrated than usual about all the errors, which gave Castiel a feeling that something was wrong. But since it wasn't any of his business, he didn't ask.

After discussing Castiel’s book, they slip into casual conversation, as if they were old friends, talking about Dean's job, and some of Castiel’s customers at his work. The air between them is much less awkward; it is even comfortable. They haven't reached the point yet where they bitch about their lives, but Castiel has a feeling it could happen. Talking with Dean was very easy.

At one point of their 4th meeting, Dean mentions that Bela had wanted to know his progress at the end of the month.

“Oh.” Castiel is suddenly nervous. From what he has heard about Bela- from Dean as well as Inias- pleasing her wasn't easy. If she thought that Castiel’s work was inconsistent or not top-notch, she'd end the deal. He hopes that his writing is getting better, but he isn't very sure.

“Hey. Don't worry. Considering that you are a first timer, your progress is great.” Dean reassures him with a smile, which Castiel returns weakly, and everything was fine.

Castiel doesn't think of Dean like that again. He doesn't allow himself to think of him that way. He makes sure that while meditating, his thoughts don't go into that direction, which sure, puts an obstruction in it, but he's pretty proud of how much progress he's made in that too.

Meanwhile, his life goes pretty much the same. His routine isn't hindered in anyway. The writing is going pretty well, he's trying not to slack off- as Dean keeps reminding him- and his work is pretty great.

Until one Friday evening he gets a surprise visit from his brother.

Castiel has just returned from work and is about to make noodles for dinner when there is a knock on the door. Castiel frowns. He isn't expecting anyone.

He puts the pan of water away and starts towards the door when the knock comes again, louder this time. Castiel scowls. Whoever it was, was very impatient.

Castiel opens the door and blinks in surprise. A short man with shoulder length brown hair is standing there grinning widely at Castiel.

“Cassie! Nice to see you again.” Castiel stumbles back a little as his older brother throws himself at him and engulfs him into a tight hug. Castiel pulls back after a moment.

“What are you doing here Gabriel?” He asks as Gabe makes his way inside, pushing past Castiel. With a sigh, he shuts the door, following Gabe inside.

Gabe sits down on the couch and pouts at Castiel. “What so a man can't visit his baby brother?”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “Not when his ‘baby brother’-” Castiel says, using finger quotes on the ‘baby brother’-” lives more than 2000 miles away from him. What hell Gabe, I visited you three months ago!”

“Exactly! Three months. It's too long without seeing family don't you think? And I wanted to see your new place.” Gabriel had visited Castiel many times when he was still in college, but back then he was living in the dorm rooms. This was Castiel’s own place.

“Gabriel…” Castiel says warningly because he doesn't buy that for a second. He must have something else or he wouldn't have come.

Gabe rolls his eyes. “Oh fine. I have a business meeting with an investor on Monday. So what better excuse to see you and meet your editor while I was at it.” Gabriel winks. Castiel groans. Of course he wanted to meet Dean. That day at Hawaii, Castiel had gone home and complained about how a married guy had hit on him, and then later when he had told Gabriel that that married guy was now his editor, let's just say he had been more than amused.

“That is not going to happen.”

“Oh come on Cassie! I have to meet the infamous Dean Winchester. See what all the fuss is about.” He gives a knowing smirk to Castiel.

“You are not meeting Dean.” Castiel says in a tone with leaves no space for argument. He thinks he learnt it from Michael.

“You are such a killjoy.” Gabe pouts again like a petulant child.

“So what was the business meeting you were talking about?” Castiel changes the subject. His brother owns a bakery in Hawaii, and over the years it has gotten pretty popular. Gabe already has one other branch of ‘The Mystery Spot” in Hawaii itself and Castiel knows he had been wanting to spread out.

Gabe's eyes light up and starts telling Castiel everything, and Castiel listens indulgently. He knows Gabe is very passionate about his work, but sometimes he gets a little too excited and well, Castiel has already heard more than half of those things a dozen times. But he doesn't want to break his bubble so he listens.

Later, Gabriel insists on making dinner because apparently what Castiel eats does not “qualify as food”. As if he knows anything.

“Hey, Cassie.” Castiel turns to find out what Gabe wants, and is met with a handful of flour thrown right at his face.

“What the-” But Gabriel is too busy laughing to hear anything Castiel has to say. Castiel takes a deep breath. Just five more days. Five more days and he'll be gone. Why did he give Gabe his address again?

* * *

  
Dean is on his way over to the Bunker when his phone rings. He frowns. Who could be calling him right now?

The caller ID says: Castiel Novak

Dean's frown deepens.

“Hey Cas.”

“Um, hello Dean-” Dean can hear laughter in the background which seem too loud and too hysterical to be normal.

“Is anything wrong? I can hear maniacal laughter in the background. Are you alright?”

Dean hears Cas take a deep breath. “Yeah that's why I call-” Cas is cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

“Is that Dean-o?”

“Go away Gabriel.” This time it is Cas.

“Um, sorry. I just wanted to tell you that I might be a little late to our meeting.”

Dean frowns. Over the month, Cas has never been late. “Is everything alright?”

“Er yes, everything is fine. Don't worry. I should be there in about half an hour.”

“Give me the phone, I want to talk to him.” The same unfamiliar voice says again.

“No you are not talking to him! Don't you dare- give me back my phone Gabe!” Cas sounds furious. Whoever this ‘Gabriel’ was must be really getting on his nerves.

“Hey Dean-o, this is Gabe, Cassie’s older brother. Can I come to your meeting with Cas today? He won't tell me anything about his book and I'm really curious.” The guy- Gabe- says.

“Give. Me. Back. My. Phone!” Dean can hear Cas shouting, and he is a little surprised. He has never heard or seen Cas losing it like this.

“Go drink your coffee, Cassie.” Gabe cracks up again and starts cackling.

Dean ignores the commotion. “Um, if Cas doesn't want you to come, maybe-”

But Gabe cuts him off and says,”Ah he'll be fine. He's just a bit cranky right now. Ok I'll see then.” And hangs up. Dean stares at his phone for a few minutes before sighing. Weird.

Dean has already eaten his usual breakfast, and is on his second cup of coffee when Cas and a short, cocky looking guy- who Dean can only assume is Gabe- come. Gabe is grinning like he just had the best sex in his life, and Cas looks like, well, he looks like he'd rather be anywhere but here. But Dean doesn't take it personally. It probably has something to do with his brother than with Dean.

And he's holding a mug.

Dean raises an eyebrow at Cas as they sit down opposite to him. “Hey Cas. You do know that they do serve coffee in mugs here. If you wanted a break from that rich tea of yours and try a real drink for once, you didn't have to bring your own mug.”

Gabe finds something about this very funny because he's doubling over with laughter. Cas’ scowl deepens, this time directed at both Gabe and Dean.

“Yeah thanks for your very knowledgeable insight, Dean. I am enlightened.” He snaps. Dean raises both of his eyebrows. Someone is not in a good mood today.

“Aw don't mind him. He's just a bit upset that I played a little prank on him today.” Gabe bursts into giggles. Dean gives a questioning look to Cas who just rolls his eyes. Okay.

“I don't think we have properly been introduced. I am Dean Winchester.” Dean extends his hand for a shake. Gabriel gives him a wide smirk before shaking it.

“Oh I know. I have heard a lot about you.” He turns to Cas. “You know, I can see why you think this guy is hot and charming.” Cas turns red and glares at Gabriel.

Dean is a little surprised, but gives Cas a cocky grin and says,”You think I'm hot and charming?” He winks.

Cas turns redder. “I never said that! I wouldn't say that. Gabriel!” He glares accusingly at his older brother, which makes both Gabe and Dean grin wider. Dean is just glad that Cas didn't take offense to the mild flirting like he did a month ago.

“Damn Cas. Way to boost a guy's ego.” He says, putting a hand to his heart.

Cas rolls his eyes. “Don't be so over dramatic. Your ego doesn't need any more boosting.” Dean faux gasps. Cas looks exasperatedly at him.

“Oh calm your panties. I'm just kidding.” Gabe winks at Dean. Cas scowls again, and sits back in his seat. Dean notices the mug still in his hand.

“What's with the mug anyways?” At the question, Gabe starts laughing again- Dean is really getting tired of his laughter- and Cas scowls- yeah Dean is getting tired of that too, although he must say, Cas looks kinda adorable.

“That's where the prank comes in.” Gabe says between laughter.

“The fucker put superglue on the handle after I came from my morning run. I didn't even realize my hand was stuck before I finished my coffee and tried to put it down. That's why I'm late. I had to go to fucking doctor to get it removed and he gave me some kind of an ointment and said that it wouldn't come off before 8 hours!” Dean can't help but compare Cas to a grumpy cat.

“You drink coffee?”

Cas glares at Dean and Dean can see just a faint shade of pink on his cheeks. “Really Dean!?”

“What? I thought you drank tea.” Dean shrugs, trying to hide a grin that is making its way on his face.

Cas huffs. “Yes I drink coffee. But not more than two cups a day, so I switch to tea after that.” Gabe has finally stopped laughing.

“So… superglue huh?” Dean knows his amusement is clear on his face, and when Cas glares at him again, and Gabe starts chuckling again, Dean can't stop himself. He bursts into laughter. Cas scowls and crosses his arms around his chest… or at least tries to. The mug comes in his way, and this makes Dean and Gabe laugh harder.

“Oh just shut up already.” Cas mutters. “I knew bringing Gabe was a bad idea.” He says without any conviction, his eyes giving away the amusement that the rest of his face fails to show.

Finally they stop, Dean wiping a stray tear that had escaped his eye in between laughter.

“Oh man. That was awesome. I haven't laughed this much in… a very long time.” Dean says grinning, looking at Cas.

Cas rolls his eyes almost affectionately. Dean catches his eye and can't look away from the deep blue of his eyes, holding so many mysteries, which, Dean realizes, he wants to him. Cas doesn't look away either, his eyes holding humor, amusement, a little frustration… and something else. Cas looks away with a soft cough before Dean could figure out what it meant.

“Um, I think we should get started.” Cas says, not meeting Dean’s eyes, and a faint blush on his face. Dean nods once and takes the offered laptop.

“Well you guys work. I'll try to stay out of your way.” Gabe says with a grin. Cas murmurs something that sounds like “like that's gonna happen” and Gabe nudges him with an offended look.

They go through what has now become their routine. Dean doesn't have to provide as detailed instructions or pointers as before, and they work pretty affluently with each other, knowing the other's style well by now. Gabe orders pancakes, blueberry muffins, and waffles, with a latte. Dean raises an eyebrow at the selection, but doesn't comment. Who is he to judge anyone based on the type of food they eat.

“So Dean? You said Bela wanted to know about my progress…?” Cas says a little nervously. Out of the corner of his eyes, Dean sees Gabe put 4 sugars in his coffee.

Dean smiles reassuringly. “You don't need to worry about it. I told her how you were doing and she didn't say anything about pulling off the deal so I think you're all good for now.” Cas doesn't look so sure but he doesn't say anything.

“Who's Bela?” Gabe asks in between a huge (disgusting) bite of his muffin.

“My publisher.” Cas says.

“My boss.” Dean replies at the same time.

“Dean's wife.” Cas says and Dean looks at him.

Gabe whistles once he has gulped down the food in his mouth. “Wow.”

The tension is back, and Dean shifts uncomfortably in his seat. He sees Gabe pour almost the entire pot of honey on his waffles.

“Can I have some of that?” Cas asks his brother absent mindedly.

“Sure.” Gabe says, grabbing the pot and swinging around forcefully to hand it to Cas. The honey splashes all over Cas’ tee, and the he jumps.

“What the fuck, Gabriel!” He shouts- earning a few disapproving looks from other customers- and stands up, grabbing a handful of tissues and trying in vain to wipe the honey off of his white t shirt.

“Oops.” If looks could kill, Gabe would already be on his way to heaven- or hell. Dean almost feels bad for the poor bastard. Almost. Because right now he is too busy trying to stop his laughter from escaping his mouth. These two are hilarious. Cas and Gabe are almost like Dean and Sam.

Cas grabs for more tissues, unfortunately reaching with the hand holding the mug, and drops the entire tissue stand on the ground. It's too much for Dean and he bursts out into laughter yet again, Gabe joining him. Some patrons are looking at them weirdly but they ignore them.

“You should bring this guy more often with you Cas. I can already tell my week is going to be great because of this.”

“Trust me when I say that if you don't stop right fucking now, your week is not going to be so fucking great.” He says it with such conviction, Dean is almost scared. Again, almost. He does stop laughing though.

“You know Cas, I'd tell you to write something so I could help you if you needed further help like usual, but you are probably not going to be able to do that with the mug hands.” He sniggers, and Gabe bursts into another fit of giggles.

Cas gives both of them a death glare. “I swear to god you two are fucking children.” Dean was about to make a joke about how he wasn't fucking any children but it would probably have been a little inappropriate.

“Oh just get that damn stick out of your ass, Cassie. Have some fun!”

Cas grumbles something under his breath which Dean can't catch but Gabe just grins and slaps Cas’ back.

They calm down a little after that. Dean and Cas go back to discussing- although Cas was still adorably grumpy- and Gabe went to his sugary “diet”.

“You guys done?” Gabe asks once he has finished his breakfast. Cas shrugs and nods. “Great! You free tonight Winchester?”

Cas and Dean both frown in confusion. “Uh, I think so. Why?”

Gabe gives him a shit eating grin and says,”Cassie is going to show me some bars around the town. Thought you might want to join us.” He winks knowingly at him which just increases his confusion. Gabe barely even knows Dean and now he is inviting him for a ‘fun night’ or something?

“Um, no I'm not.” Cas says dumbfounded.

“Um, yes you are.” Gabe turns the grin towards his little brother.

Cas just gapes at him. “Gabe, it's Sunday. I have work tomorrow early in the morning. I can't go to a bar! And nor can't Dean. He has work too.”

“Come on Cassie. I have to leave on Wednesday morning. You had us holed up for two whole days in that hole-in-the-wall apartment of yours so you could write your stupid novel. I deserve to have some fun while I'm on a holiday. And you have to return the favour.” Gabe whines.

“My novel is not stupid.” Cas grumbles. Gabe rolls his eyes and looks exasperatedly at him.

“Fine fine. We’ll go. But if I can't work properly tomorrow because I was too hung over, I'm blaming you.”

Gabe grins widely at him. “Done!” He turns towards Dean. “You in or not?”

Dean looks at Cas to make sure if he was okay with it or not. They weren't technically even friends. And it would be a little unprofessional for a writer and his editor to hang out at a bar.

Cas shrugs. “If I'm going down, I'm bringing you with me.”

Dean grins and shakes his head. That idiot. “Kay. I'm in.”

“Awesome!” Gabe says happily. “Cas will text you his address. You are picking us up, because honestly, Cas’ car is a piece of trash. We're not taking it.”

“Hey!” Cas scowls but Gabe ignores him.

“You got it.”

Cas rolls his eyes. “Well we'll see you later. Goodbye Dean.” He puts a couple of bills down on the table, covering all three of their tabs and stands.

“Hey Cas!” Dean calls out just as he and Gabe are leaving. As Cas turns around, Dean pulls his hand- which is holding his phone- up, and clicks a picture of Cas’ confused face, holding up the hand with the mug, with a snap. Cas glares at Dean with murder in his eyes, and apparently Dean is suicidal because he can't stop giggling like a teenage fucking girl! Because this is gold!

“See ya!” He says and practically runs away from the crazy murder guy and his lunatic sugar hungry brother.


End file.
